


Lucy, what's sexy?

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried to clear his head, believing Macao and the guys’ conversations were starting to get to him. Still, he couldn’t deny the pounding in his chest, the steady boom of his heart deafening in his ears. His breath caught in his throat as she shifted I her chair, her hair falling down her back to expose the side of her neck. His thoughts aimlessly drifted to her neck, how it would feel under his scalding lips...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy, what's sexy?

Natsu strode out of the guild hall, narrowly avoiding another awkward conversation with Macao and the guys. Shoving his hands in his pockets he walked into town, shaking his head as he recounted the recent “guy talks” they’ve recently been having, with increasing frequency. Anytime he would strike up a conversation with Macao or anyone, they always wanted to talk about one thing; girls, specifically their bodies. Natsu had tuned out of the conversation on more than one occasion, bored with the omnipresent discussion of women’s bodies. He really didn’t understand what got them so worked up. What about a girl’s body could possibly have such an effect on a guy?

Lately they’ve been hounding him with questions concerning Lucy, for reasons he couldn’t fathom. How big are her breasts do you think? Have you touched them? When are you guys gonna date already? Anything regarding Lucy or their relationship has been questioned. Natsu couldn’t really understand why; he and Lucy were just friends.

At the same time, he couldn’t help but think about his strange feelings recently. All of a sudden, whenever he would hang out with Lucy he would get this warm feeling in his stomach that would rush up to his face. He was accustomed to warm feelings in his body, but this was different. It was a nice kind of warmth, one that made him smile any time he felt it.

He stopped in his tracks as he rounded a corner, faced with a familiar apartment building. Lost in his own thoughts, he hadn’t even realized that he’d unconsciously drifted towards Lucy’s apartment. Without hesitating, as usual, he scaled the side of her building, peeping in through her window.

Lucy sat at her desk, frantically scribbling away at her novel as usual. She was so engrossed in her writing she failed to notice the high pitched squeak of her window as Natsu slowly slid it open, hauling himself over and into her room.

“Doesn’t your hand ever cramp up from that?”

Lucy shrieked at the unexpected voice, leaping out of her chair and grabbing her keys instinctively. Her pulse managed to slow down as she realized it was Natsu.

“Dammit Natsu, what is it with your aversion to knocking?”

“Haven’t we gone over this? Knocking’s _boooring._ ” He replied, collapsing back onto her bed as she sat back down in her chair.

She huffed, realizing she wouldn’t get anywhere arguing with her pinkette friend. “Just give me a few minutes; I’m trying to finish up this chapter alright?”

Natsu nodded, baring his canines as he grinned at his friend. He managed to last thirty seconds.

“Are you almost done?” Natsu asked. He could hear the sharp _crack_ as Lucy unintentionally broke the pencil while writing, disturbed by the broken silence.

“Natsu, a few minutes of silence is all I’m asking for alright?” She begged, quickly grabbing another pencil as she resumed her writing.

With a huff, Natsu laid down on the bed, propping his head up on his arms as he stared up at the ceiling. The hushed sound of lead scraping against paper filled the room as Lucy furiously scribbled down her words. Bored with the chalky ceiling, Natsu shifted his gaze outside. While the landscape offered more than the ceiling, he quickly found himself disinterested once again. He resigned to watching Lucy, impatiently waiting as she wrote.

Her pink guild mark seemed to shimmer as she wrote, the light from outside bouncing off of her hand and onto Natsu’s sensitive eyes. Even her hair seemed to glisten; looking closely, Natsu could see tiny rivulets of water slowly dripping through her hair, evidence of a recent shower. His eyes dropped lower, noticing her jaw muscles clench and unclench as she pondered something about her writing, quickly followed by the sound of her scribbling once again.

He couldn’t help but continue to stare, noticing new things about Lucy that he never had before. He could hear the slick movement of her tongue as it glided across, moistening her dry lips. Her eyebrows furrowed as she contemplated what to write next. That familiar warm feeling started to simmer in his stomach again.

He swallowed hard as his gaze drifted downward and settled on her chest, hypnotized by the steady rhythm of her breathing as her chest slowly heaved up and down. He wondered what it would feel like to touch her, grazing his hands up her abdomen as he slowly worked his way up to-

Wait. What was he thinking? Why was he suddenly thinking of Lucy that way?

He tried to clear his head, believing Macao and the guys’ conversations were starting to get to him. Still, he couldn’t deny the pounding in his chest, the steady boom of his heart deafening in his ears. His breath caught in his throat as she shifted I her chair, her hair falling down her back to expose the side of her neck. His thoughts aimlessly drifted to her neck, how it would feel under his scalding lips-

 _Stop it, Natsu._ He mentally scolded himself, unaware of why he was thinking these things all of a sudden. His heart picked up the pace, a constant thrumming in his ears. Unable to bear it any more, he broke the silence, blurting out the first thing that came to his head in a desperate attempt to free himself from his own thoughts.

“Lucy, what’s sexy?”

 _Snap._ She bore the pencil down on her paper, half startled by the sudden noise and half by the question itself.

“W-what?” Lucy asked, wanting to make sure she heard him right.

Gulping, Natsu repeated himself. “What’s sexy?”

Realizing she’d been right, Lucy doubled over, succumbing to an uncontrollable laughing fit. The sound of her hysteric laughter rang through the room, reverberating through Natsu’s sensitive ears. Tears blurred her vision as she sat back up, regaining composure. She set her book down on her desk, closing it behind her as she took a seat next to Natsu.

“Where the hell did that come from?” She managed to choke out, still recovering from her laughing fit.

Ignoring the outburst, Natsu shrugged. “Macao and the guys keep talking to me about girls and their “sexy bodies”, and I really don’t get it.”

“Well,” Lucy tried to keep a straight face “Typically when men find someone sexy, it means they’re attracted to them.”

Natsu stared back blankly, uncomprehending of any of it.

 

Lucy continued on, trying to explain in the simplest terms she could. “If you’re attracted to someone, it means you’re drawn to them in a sense. You want to be around them all the time, and-“

“Oh, I get it!” Natsu beamed, his canines showing through his wide grin, “So you’re sexy, then?” As soon as he’d blurted the words, Natsu understood his strange mixed feelings towards his friend. As realization dawned on him, he

Lucy’s breath caught in her throat at his words. “Uhm, Natsu, I don’t think you understand.”

“No, no, I do.” He blushed, shifting awkwardly next to her as he tried to find the words, “I guess I never really could put it into words, but now I understand.” Unconsciously, his hand drifted over hers. “Any time I’m around you I get this weird feeling in my stomach, and, although I didn’t realize until now, any time I’m not around you, I miss that feeling.”

He rambled on, unaware of the effect his unintentionally sweet words had on Lucy. Her cheeks turned a deep red as she blushed.

His voice lowered to a whisper, “Luce, I don’t want to be without you.”

It was a plea. He begged her to say something, anything to avoid the uncomfortable silence that had befallen them. Lost for words, Lucy simply shifted her hands, intertwining their fingers together, letting him know everything she felt in that one simple contact.

That familiar warmth ran through Natsu, shoving his senses into overdrive. Her soft hands felt so _right_ in his hand. He could hear her breathe as he gazed into her eyes, memorizing every little detail of her face as he could.

Natsu lost all reason as he stared at his beautiful friend in front of him. Driven completely by instinct he leaned forward, awkwardly pressing his lips against hers. His nose clashed with hers as the distance between their lips closed, and he quickly pulled away from her, his cheeks reddening from embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, I don’t-“

He was cut off as Lucy grabbed his shoulders, leaning in for another kiss. This time he managed to tilt his head, avoiding her nose as their lips smoothly melted together. His scalding lips enclosed over hers, savoring the feel of her velvety lips as they kissed. Caught in the moment, he leaned in and wrapped his hands around her waist. Her underestimated his movements and accidentally launched into her, teeth clashing mid-kiss as they toppled onto the bed in a heap.

They both burst out laughing, unable to believe they were so clumsy. As their laughter faded, Natsu met her eyes once more. He stared back at her with an onyx gaze, and slid one hand up to cup her face while the other stayed grasping her hip. Her lips curled into a smile as she gazed back at him, freeing a hand to hold the one that was cupped to her face.

Natsu leaned down, their lips once again greeting each other in a passionate exchange. He lost himself in the kiss, memorizing every little bump and crevice of her lips, the taste of her breath as they paused for a quick inhale before returning to their kiss.

_So this is what sexy means._

Absentmindedly, he dragged his hand upwards from her waist, teasing her shirt off as his calloused fingers grazed the soft skin of her stomach.

Lucy pulled away suddenly from the kiss, staring deep into his eyes. “Natsu, what are you doing?”

A worried look spread across his face as he realized where his hand was. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“He started to retract his hand from underneath her shirt but was stopped as Lucy held it in place, a smile setting on her face.

“It’s okay, Natsu.” She told him reassuringly.

He grinned back, leaning down until their lips met once again. Slowly, he traced his calloused fingers down her cheek, grazing them along her collarbone before resting on her shoulder. His lips trailed over to her jawline, and he traced his way down to her neck, showering her with gentle kisses.

As his lips trailed their way down her neck he picked up the faded scent of her sweet perfume. The fire in his belly roared, and he was suddenly consumed with passion, craving the girl in front of him. With hungry hands he lifted the shirt up over her, revealing her large breasts which were, to his delight, not restrained by a bra.

Consumed by the same passion as her partner, Lucy wrapped one leg around his waist and twisted, rolling over on top of him. She dragged her hands down his torso, taking in every hill and valley of his well-defined abs. With fire in his eyes, Natsu sat up, his abdominal muscles rippling as he rose to meet her as she straddled his lap. Their hands met as the both of them slid his vest off, throwing it to the side. Natsu wrapped Lucy in his embrace, placing his hands on her lower back to pull her in close, their chests pressing tightly together as their lips met. He lazily traced his fingers in random patterns on her back, sending shivers down her spine.

Her arms fell around his shoulders as he fell back onto the bed, dragging her with him as they continued kissing. His hands drifted to her waist and, with her help, gently divested her of the rest of her clothes. He pulled back from the kiss, his eyes lazily drifting over her exposed body, memorizing every miniscule detail of her skin. She quickly rid him of his pants, before crawling back on top of him, wrapping him in her arms in a deep embrace.

Natsu flipped back over on top of her, looking deep into her eyes. His hands cupped her face, making sure she was okay. She nodded, giving him the okay to continue. With shaky breaths, he positioned himself in front of her center, before slowly pushing himself inside. A loud moan erupted from Lucy, causing Natsu to stop in fear of having hurt her.

“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly.

“Y-yeah… I’m… Fine… Keep going.” She barely managed to say in between shaky gasps. Following her orders, he slowly slid in further, keeping a keen eye on her facial expressions in case he needed to stop. A few low groans escaped his own lips, aroused from her clenching around him as he slid into her. He stopped once he was fully inside, letting her adjust to him as he showered her neck with gentle kisses, the moans between them gradually increasing.

“Take me, Natsu.” She whispered, tangling her fingers in his hair.

Obeying her orders, he started thrusting, slowly at first. Heated sighs escaped their lips, muffled as he leaned down to smother her in kisses as he continued to thrust in and out.

He slowly picked up the pace, their moans matching the tempo of their rocking as an intense heat filled both of their stomachs. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu, her body clamping around him as he managed to hit a particularly sweet spot. Having sensed it, he continued to focus in on that spot, causing her to scream in pleasure as he repeatedly pounded her sweet spot.

“Oh God Natsu, I love you.” He was taken aback by the words, but not enough to stop his sinful act. With one final pump she came, clenching around him as her body was wracked by violent shaking as her juices spilled over him. All of those at once sent Natsu over the edge and he climaxed in conjunction with Lucy, letting out a primal groan as he released into her, met with the same vigorous shakes as she.

He barely managed to slide out of her with a grunt before collapsing next to her. He laid down on his back, splaying his arms out. Lucy rolled over, hugging his torso as she rested her head on his chest.

He wrapped her in close, planting a kiss on her forehead. “I love you too, you weirdo.” She melted into his warm embrace, a smile creeping across her face.

_You finally got the guts to open up to me. Took you long enough._


End file.
